Meeting and Understanding my Past
by AkoMeiChan
Summary: Tommy Oliver and Mystic Mother talk about their past motivations to have behaved in the way they did and she hides a big secret.This story takes place the days that followed DT episode 27 "Fighting Spirit"
1. Mystic Mother goes to Reefside

Meeting and Understanding my Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own the spell****s used in the story (just modified them so they can fit into it), Charmed and Power Rangers.**

**A****/N: The abilities of the characters are based on "Charmed". In this story Goldar, Scorpina and Finster didn't die. They were purified by Zordon's energy wave. The once evil and the rangers, have the essence (which concept will be explain later on) they carried throughout their history.**

Chapter 1: Mystic Mother goes to Reefside

Mystic Mother lived in the sky. Her palace looked unlike anything she'd lived in before, large and white...save one room, a tiny, dark hole no one was allowed in.

The rest of the world was allowed anywhere in her palace. But for some reason, she kept the smaller room locked.

No one asked her about it. They didn't dare.

Today, Mystic Mother was going there.

The door was flung open. Inside lays red candles, a skull, and all her dark spellcasting tools.

Here, she was no longer Mystic Mother.

She was Rita Repulsa.

She laid her hand on the Green Candle and began to cast a spell.

"Power of the wizard rise. Course unseen across the skies. Come to me who call you near, come to me and settle here. Power to power I summon thee, power to power return to me." She had been repeating this spell for two years without any success.

Suddenly the candle flared. Rita saw Angel Grove, the city she once attacked. It seemed almost the same.

Her Green Ranger was there.

Almost instantly, the vision change. She saw Tommy grown-up and in a classroom, teaching students.

"He is a teacher! My baby is a teacher!" she said proudly, thrilled.

"I have to go and meet him," she murmured "but first I need to get some more information about this strange place," she whispered trying to calm her nerves down.

She left the room hurriedly, leaving a short note for those who would come looking for her.

_I have finally found him. I'm going to __look for my baby boy._

She teleported out in a million black-and-white orbs.

Mystic Mother appeared on the lawn of Reefside High School. She looked around, frowning. _Where am I? This certainly isn't Angel Grove..._

A boy with a camera walked up to her, and she smiled. She could ask him.

"Hello I'm Mystic Mother. What's your name, child?" She asked, trying to sound kind and begging he'd never heard of Rita Repulsa.

"D-Devin." Devin stammered feeling intimidated.

Mystic Mother nodded. "And what city are we in, Devin?" She quizzed, praying he would calm down. This was ridiculous.

"Reefside in California. We're near Angel Grove. Right over there, see?" Devin pointed, hoping this stranger woman would go there instead of attacking him.

"Now, what are you doing with that camera?" She queried, natural curiosity taking over her.

"Oh, well, when Mesogog attacks, I'll record the Rangers with it, and then we'll know who they really are."

"The Power Rangers?" Rita inquired, trying not to laugh aloud.

"Yes, Mesogog's their enemy and he keeps trying to destroy them, only, um, he can't." _Please don't kill me, please don't kill me,_ Devin pleaded silently.

Mystic Mother's evil part felt pity for this Mesogog.

"Do you notice, since the Power Rangers showed up, something unusual in your classmates?" Mystic Mother asked, gently.

"Like what?" claimed Devin curiously.

"Like a special watch only some of them share or an unusual interest for a special color in their clothes or an unexpected friendship between people from different castes?" Rita said, remembering the strange behavior of the other Rangers.

"Actually I have," Devin told her, "Now that I think of it… Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent. They're all like that. And Dr. O! Yeah, he hangs out with them too...uh...I mean..." Devin suddenly realized what he'd said.

_Amazing__ a new team of Power Rangers in the city where my green ranger is staying._ Rita shook her head, smiling. "Don't worry, child. I mean no harm to any of them or you. How many Rangers are there?"

"F-five, Mystic Mother."

"Which color are they Devin?"

"Well; we have a Red Ranger, a Blue Ranger, a Yellow Ranger, a White Ranger and a Black Ranger." Devin listed.

Mystic Mother nodded. "Well, perhaps you should head home. I sense Mesogog won't attack today."

"Really?" Devin asked disappointedly.

"I'm afraid so," she assured him, hypnotizing him slightly.

"Well...okay. Thanks." Devin said.

_Good boy_.

Mystic Mother watched him go, then teleported away.

* * *

The evil in Rita guided her to Mesogog's island fortress. She found two henchmen talking, who both jumped to their feet, ready to fight, at the sight of her.

"Relax," she commanded them, "I'm not here to hurt you, unless you're stupid enough to fight me."

"Who are you?" snarled Elsa.

"I'm… I'm…," she scanned herself from head to feet realizing she was wearing her 'evil' dress, "I'm Rita Repulsa. What's your name?"

"Zeltrax." The robot said.

"And yours?" Rita demanded the woman.

"Elsa." She replied hesitantly.

Mystic Mother saw that she had been brainwashed. _At least this Mesogog has some brains--this woman is actually somewhat powerful! _

"And you must be Mesogog," Rita said as Mesogog walked in.

"Yesss." Mesogog hissed. "Whoo arrreee youuu?"

"Rita."

"What do you want?" Zeltrax snapped.

"You will tell Tommy Oliver that Mystic Mother wishes to speak with him regarding his past." Rita said.

"No." Mesogog tried to snap.

Rita had to keep herself from laughing at his hissing as she ordered, "It's not up for debate. I am a queen in the Evil Alliance."

Mesogog nodded slowly. He'd heard of the Evil Alliance, and no self-respecting member would be intimidated by him.

"And whhat elsse did youhh want?" Mesogog hissed. "Or did yhou hhhave sssomething to offer in retuurn?"

"No. I will return later, and you will tell me what I want to know then. Understood?" Rita requested softly.

The unspoken danger in her tone was enough to make the trio nod sullenly.

Rita teleported away without a further word.

A few days later while Zeltrax was preparing an attack to launch in Reefside, Mystic Mother disguised as Rita Repulsa teleported in.

"Zeltrax. What are you doing?" she asked.

"Preparing a monster. If you don't mind letting me?" He demanded.

"No, you don't. Not today…" she ordered him, smiling slightly "…today you will introduce the Power Rangers to me."

"Can't you wait until tomorrow to meet those brats?!" he snarled, unused to a woman's commands.

"I want to meet them NOW!!" she said exasperatedly, casting a spell just to shut him up. "Aparecium Information."

Zeltrax went to the control panels in the computer, typed some codes and the Rangers appeared on the screen.

They were in their civilian forms.

"Please sit down here Queen Repulsa," Zeltrax guided, pointing to Mesogog's throne in front of the images and continued "There we have Ethan James, the Blue Ranger," Zeltrax started without knowing why he was doing it.

_A__mazing_, Mystic Mother was thinking while seeing Ethan at the screen.

"Next we have Trent Mercer, the White Ranger," Zeltrax said.

Rita frowned. Something felt almost similar about him. "Something's unusual about him."

"He fought alongside us at one point. Now he serves the Rangers, the traitor." Zeltrax muttered. "This is Dr. Tommy Oliver, the Black Ranger."

"There…" he was stopped at once by Rita.

"Wait a minute. Is he a Power Ranger?" she demanded.

"Yes, he is. And also their mentor. Why do you ask?" Zeltrax asked cautiously.

_Now it makes sense. He wouldn't stay in Angel Grove as a Ranger. He'd move somewhere else_. Rita kicked herself mentally. _Mystic Mother can't even connect that...honestly, I'm getting as bad as Udonna was with that Daggeron mess._

"Queen Repulsa?" Zeltrax was calling her.

"Emm…Yes. Continue." _Honestly, Rita. Stop acting like a hundred-year-old girl!_

"There you can see Kira Ford, the Yellow Ranger," Zeltrax returned to his speech. "And last as well as least the Red Ranger, Conner McKnight."

"What is their name code?"

"Name code?"

"Yes, the name they use to identify themselves," she clarified

"When they shout all together?"

She nodded.

"Ah! Dino Thunder."

"Disappearum memory," she said, standing.

As she teleported away, the entire base blinked.

"Who the heck was Rita Repulsa?" Zeltrax asked.

Ignoring the question, they returned to their normal activities.

* * *

Mystic Mother was stunned. She sat in her evil room, thinking. A new team...Dino Thunder, it was called, wasn't it?

_This is amazing. Tommy must need some help to mentor the new team and that team is my chance to amend everything I've done to him and to his planet. If he doesn't accept my help, I'll force him. No…No, that wouldn't amend anything, just unleash more bad karma._

_How am I going to explain__ to him I'm good now? He wouldn't believe me—_

_Especially after Mondo's monster did to him and the rest of the Zeo Rangers. _

_And what about the other Rangers showing up in Gasket's Arena to save him? He knows Billy couldn'__t get a lock on the coordinates but how he would react to the truth? _

_Maybe I can __skip that part out. And if he presses the issue, I still can lie can't I?_

_I need to think in the most appropriated way to introduce myself. Should I go as Mystic Mother __or Rita Repulsa? _

_All his wizard's powers are emerging and maybe he would sense about Devin and me—_

_He would be angry at that child, wouldn't he? No. I shouldn't tell him._

_Of course, now I don't know what to do__._

To Be Continued


	2. Tommy Oliver feels a presence

**A/N: Sorry guys this took so long, I've been really busy working on my homework and a new fic. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Tommy Oliver feels a presence

Mystic Mother was chuckling while Doctor Oliver was giving his science lesson about dinosaurs to the class.

Suddenly Tommy got pale. He noticed someone invisible in the classroom. Whoever it was, they felt… almost familiar.

His thoughts went to Trini when Cassidy, took him away from his thoughts.

"Doctor O, are you alright?" she said.

"Yes Cassidy I'm okay," he lied. "Right, open your book to page fifty so we can continue with the lesson."

He slumped into his sit as the children obeyed.

_Who would make me feel like that?_ _And why do I feel like the presence wants to talk to me?_

He'd thought the same thing a few days ago when he was with Anton Mercer at his house…

* * *

The Black Ranger and Anton Mercer were discussing a new project which involved going to Angel Grove.

Abruptly, Tommy felt a hand touching his hair, his face and his hands.

A hand he had only felt one time since he became a Power Ranger. That belonged to Rita Repulsa, the being who introduced him to this world.

_This is impossible! Rita is dead! She died __when Zordon passed away!_ He convinced himself of those facts, but something inside him yelled **"She's alive! She's alive!"**…

* * *

Thinking about the presence, he didn't listen to the bell rang and, when he noticed, the classroom was empty.

He headed for the parking lot when, in the hallway, he met Principal Randall.

"Is everything okay Doctor Oliver?" she told him coolly.

"Yes I'm fine," he lied again and added "why are you asking, Principal Randall?"

"Because Mr. Mercer told me a story about you being shocked when you felt something invisible touching you the other day."

Actually, Mercer didn't tell her the story. She saw it through the screen in Mesogog's fortress.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, and you know that schizophrenia can manifest at any time in life, correct?"

_Oh, wonderful. Just what I need. A mental hospital_. "Actually, my grandmother said she could feel the hands of the dead, and, um…" Tommy felt a bead of sweat run down his neck.

"And?" Elsa asked, enjoying his pain.

"And… I need to go home because I'm totally exhausted," Tommy said triumphantly.

"Of course. Go ahead!" said Principal Randall with a look that could kill.

Tommy headed to the parking lot for his black jeep.

* * *

He arrived home. After dinner, he went straight to his bedroom to sleep a few hours so he would be able to calm down but it was useless. He was hearing in his mind a strange and familiar voice saying **"Come to me, Thomas. You must obey!"** over and over.

Rita. It was Rita, talking to him as she still commanded him... and he's sensed her in class.

"What did that witch do to me?" He whispered, shivering with fear.

He couldn't figure out why he was feeling those things right now and not when he was younger and fought against her.

_Maybe if I agree to talk to __her…_"I'll talk to you." Tommy whispered desperately. "I'll talk to you, ok? Just…leave me alone, please."

And then it was over.

* * *

Three weeks later the voices hadn't return to torture him. Tommy was in his lab examining a new zord-to-be egg when Anton Mercer knocked on the door.

Tommy let Anton come in.

"Tommy can you tell me what happened the other day, please?" began Mercer curious.

"It was weird, I felt an invisible hand touching me and later on I heard voices in my mind" he told Anton.

"Are you schizophrenic?" asked Anton worriedly.

"What? No!" Tommy snapped, annoyed at having this conversation again.

"Well, you told me you're hearing voices and feeling someone's hands…"

"Yes, but…"

"Voices and hands belonged to a dead person by the way"

"Yeah, but…" The Black Ranger said

"Sounds to me you are," Mercer insisted.

"There must be a good reason for all this," Tommy stated.

"Like what?" Anton asked.

"I don't know," Tommy responded.

"Sorry, I don't understand what's wrong with you," said Anton disbelieving what he was hearing.

Tommy was touching his temples soothingly because the voices have returned. "Please, shut up, I beg you, shut up" he murmured, his voice raising to a scream as the voices kept talking.

"What's wrong, Tommy?"

"The voices are back, I can't shut them up."

His torturer began telling him **"Maybe Mesogog would be able to help you**.**"**

"What the hell? No and I mean it." He said aloud.

They insisted **"It's your only chance.**"

"There has to be another way." He begged.

The voices made a connection with Mesogog's mind which led to Tommy have a vision.

The Black Ranger felt nauseous. He's been invaded by a disturbing mind. He could feel the darkness held there. He shivered of fear. Yet he felt comfortable. As if he was back into his Evil Green Ranger's days.

Anton Mercer couldn't see his alter ego.

The villain found himself in front of Tommy who was trying to shut the voices up, Mesogog saw him interested. When Tommy succeeded in his fight, he told his nemesis about the voices and the hand.

Mesogog listened to him with interest. In his mind a little voice was commanding him telepathically, **"It's time!... Tell him about Mystic Mother!... Be sure he understands her wishes."**

Finally said, "I know someone who will help you, Thomas Oliver." He remembered out of the blue his meeting with Mystic Mother.

"Who is he?" demanded Tommy willing to obtain some answers.

Mesogog couldn't help snickering at the Black Ranger's answer. "Actually, 'she'. She's called Mystic Mother but I'm afraid she will meet you when she thinks it's the right time."

"What!? Are you kidding me!?" Tommy snarled furious.

"No, it's her rules. She came a few weeks ago and commanded me to tell you that."

"Fine when I finally meet her I will be crazy," grunted Tommy in a sarcastic tone when he noticed Mesogog was gone.

"Are you okay?" asked Anton, he only was able to hear Tommy's responses.

"No I'm not," answered Tommy. "Mystic Mother is the only one who can help me but she will do it when she likes it!"

Tommy was out of control and Anton was trying to slow him down.

"Please, Thomas, relax."

"I can't. I want to see her now."

"Be patient. She knows what she's doing."

"How can I relax? This started after the coma."

"And?"

"And I'm pretty sure these two events are related somehow."

"Well, it would be wise if you call for her tomorrow."

"Do you think so?"

"I do. This was a long day, full of emotions for you…You'll feel a lot better in the morning. That's for sure."

"You're right. Maybe she would show up without my needing to summon her."

"That's better."

Anton Mercer left the house to let Tommy have some sleep.

* * *

Two hours later, the Rangers' enemy has just recovered from the mind connection which he didn't understand how it happened. He was confused and blamed Tommy for this.

_How could I tell him about that woman? Who is she anyway? Why is she interested in the Black Ranger? What about the voices? Where do they come from? How often does he hear them? I need to find out everything about them immediately. They could be my way to success. __Perhaps Tommy could help…_

_And perhaps I could gain another Evil Ranger in the process… _

* * *

Tommy went to his bedroom to sleep. He was sleeping peacefully when, by midnight, he felt the hand takes his, grasping onto it as they soared away, into another world…

It was dark. He surveyed the place and was not aware of it. Because of this, he resolved to walk until he found out where he was. He reached an area where someone was covered with wax and surrounded by candles. Then he remembered. It was the chamber where he became the first Green Ranger! He arrived on time to witness himself answering as an obeyed soldier to his Empress.

He stared in horror, pain overwhelming him. Ever since he turned into a good Ranger, he tried to forget his 'evil' past and forgive himself for every evil act he was forced to do. It hadn't worked.

The presence was next to him. It spent half an hour watching him being tortured by this memory.

Suddenly, he saw his hands engulfed with a green/yellow fire. He recognized the familiar tingling sensation of teleporting. He reappeared upon a rocky ground in front of a set of stone stairs as he used to while under Rita's care. It was where he first fought against the Rangers!

_A fight. Someone's fighting the…_Tommy finally broke down, screaming "No! This isn't real! I'm asleep, I'm not doing this!" He heard his other self laugh at the team. "Take me home." He whimpered pathetically "Please."

The hand slipped into his again, and it was all he could do not to cling to it as he sled back into his bed

Five minutes later, he heard a voice in his mind. It was a new one and was saying **"Uh yel-lo-yel-lo-she-la. Yol ya-zha-shabah!. Bom-zhe-dah-deh… ba-shela. Yom… yah-sah shaba! Om shez-na…zhe…hebuh!"** He realized at once as the spell he heard when he was turned into the evil Green Ranger.

Tommy woke up, his face covered in sweat. He got up and started pacing all over the room while in his mind, he was hearing it. After a few minutes, he heard all the voices at once. He wasn't able to clear them and thought he was going crazy. He screamed and yelled "Stop! Please shut up!" They weren't listening to his prayers. He tried to fight back. It didn't work out.

Tommy felt exhausted and fell to the ground in a dead faint. Fifteen minutes later, he recovered consciousness finding the voices have stopped while he's fainted. He had no idea who was behind all this and wished he knew.

* * *

Mystic Mother smiled broadly.

_Finally he's ready._

To Be Continued.


	3. The Meeting

**A/N: Mystic Mother's voice is from Mighty Morphin' and her body is from Mystic Force, imagine her like that and you'll understand the purpose of this fic. **

**To hewhoreaps: Sorry for not giving you what you asked. I asked my beta for advice and she told me to don't add an extra effect. But I'll consider your idea for another fic though. Thanks anyway!**

**To DaggerFyre: Be patient, everything will be revealed slowly...starting with this chappie.**

**To everyone who has this fic in their Alert List: Please leave a review this time! It helps me to clarify some ideas or get new ones I can probably use here or in another fic.**

**With Everything said, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: The Meeting

Tommy couldn't stop thinking about the dream he had last night. He was still in shock and thought driving to the school wouldn't be safe, so he called a taxi.

* * *

At school, he met Devin and sensed (silently blessing his still-active Green Ranger powers) the meeting Devin and Mystic Mother had the other week. Tommy decided it was the best to talk to Devin once the class was over.

Before Devin was out of his sight, he called him. "Devin, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?" said Devin.

"Devin, I know you met a stranger last week. Can you tell me who it was and what you were talking about?"

"Why should I?" Devin said angrily, not wanting to talk to a controlling teacher. _Who does he think he is? _

"Because I'm concerned about your safety." Tommy said, worried.

"Well, don't worry. She is not a threat."

"So, it is a 'she'. Do I know her?"

"No, you don't. She is Mystic Mother. Oops!" Devin raised his hand to his mouth, knowing Doctor Tommy Oliver got half of the information he wanted.

"Mystic Mother? What does she look like?" Tommy asked with curiosity.

"Well, she wears a white dress, a dreamcatcher on her head and a staff" said Devin resigned.

"What is she like?" asked Tommy.

"She's curious. Curious and kind of cool," answered Devin.

"What do you mean?" Tommy questioned Devin perturbed.

"Well, she asked me about the Power Rangers, and with every answer I gave her, she became more and more interested in meeting them."

"Is that true?"

Devin nodded.

Tommy looked puzzle to Devin. He did not know why his only chance to understand what was going on with him had an interest in the Power Rangers, in **him** and **his** rangers.

* * *

Tommy was at home, thinking about that strange Mystic Mother.

_She has the answers to my questions, she is interested in the Power Rangers and she is a mystery to me._ "I want to meet you now, Mystic Mother." Tommy yelled, hoping she is listening to him or at least she is spying.

He received no answer. He yelled again "I want to meet you Mystic Mother, please come to see me now!" Again no reply.

Tommy was going to give up, resigned this day would be no Mystic Mother's appearance, when he saw white and black orbs landing in front of him.

When the last orb landed, the figured of a woman was formed. It was Mystic Mother who came to see Tommy after he begged for her (she had planned to let Tommy beg for her presence).

"Hello, Tommy Oliver, the Black Dino Ranger," she said but her thought was _Hello Tommy, my Green Ranger. My baby._

"Hello, Mystic Mother" That's not a dreamcatcher in her head, _it's an American Native headdress made from the pelts of some animals. I'll tell him next time._

"How do you know it's me?" she asked curious but already knowing the answer. _Devin Del Valle had told him what I look like_.

"One of my students told me what you look like."

"Devin Del Valle, I take it?"

"Yeah, Devin" he smiled nervously.

"Can I meet the Power Rangers, please?" Mystic Mother asked gently, changing the subject.

"Why do you want to meet them?" Tommy asked warily.

"I am Mystic Mother. I guard those who wield Magyk. You may not admit it, but all Rangers wield Magyk with the Power. I think they might like to know who's ultimately responsible for them." She explained.

"We'll see. You know, your face reminds me of someone I knew."

"Who?"

"Someone who died years ago. Her name was…"

"Rita Repulsa."

"Yes, Rita Repulsa. You seem to know me."

"No, you're wrong. I know you."

_How can she know that? Where did she meet me? What's she trying to tell me? I know she's leading me to something very important. But what can that be? _"From where?"

"I have an idea. I'll show you."

She gave a few steps backwards. She closed her eyes and the orbs reappeared, surrounding Mystic Mother. Her white dress was transforming into a dark dress, her white Native American headdress did the same and her white staff became the dark one.

Tommy couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Rita in Mystic Mother_. _It's impossible they could be the same person. _

"Voilà, do you remember me now?"

"Nice trick. You disguised like her."

"No trick. I'm Rita Repulsa, son."

Tommy opened his mouth widely. His chance to understand all the changes was Rita Repulsa. "Did you call me 'son'?" he added.

"Yes, I did. It's a long story."

"I want to know why!"

"After we'll explain our choices."

_Let see what she has to say_, Tommy thought.

To Be Continued.

**Prepare yourself for next chappie. It'll start the purpose for this fic!**


	4. First explanation: why she chose him

Chapter 4: Why she chose him

Rita started wandering around, examining it and visible amazed of everything she was watching. She was proud of him.

Tommy was confused. He looked daggers at her. _Why did Zordon have to pass away and she's still here? _Tommy thought while trying to recover from the shock.

"You did a good job here," she said happily.

"Thanks," he answered, adding "I guess so" under his breath.

"As far as I know, the kids are giving Mesogog such a headache." She laughed.

He laughed back nervously. "Yeah, they're having fun."

She nodded. "I believe you must be curious about some of the things which happened to you."

"Are you?" Tommy questioned curiously.

"Of couse I am. It's bugging me the reasons for some of your actions. It's the same with me, I don't understand why I'm not dead." She answered sincerely.

_Would that be true?_ The Black Ranger wondered while pacing, staring at her, as if trying to convince himself what he was seeing wasn't an hallucination."Would you mind explaining them to me?"

"That's why I am here!" Rita couldn't believe what she just heard. _Have all the spells he fell victim to caused brain damage? _

They both fell into an uneasy silent, none of them knowing what to say next.

_Where should I start?_ Tommy was thinking a list, putting all his questions in order of importance, trying to decide which was the best choice. "How're you?"

"Fine. Thanks," she answered. _That's not the most important thing, Tommy._

"I see." Tommy answered, disappointed. "Then, why did you choose me?"

"I saw you fighting against Jason."

"Actually, the correct word is sparring."

"Anyway, your moves were faster and you beated Jason easily."

"Again, we had a draw."

"Ok, you win! I was too busy seeing you and awed at your skills that didn't pay too much attention what was going on at the match."

"You did?"

She nodded and smiled. "Well, at that moment, I thought you'd be perfect holding the Dragonzord Power."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Why were you trying to fight my magik then?"

"I fought because you didn't respect my wishes."

"I have to admit I used my most powerful spell on you to force you not to fight against it."

"Why did you give me the Sword of Darkness?"

"To tell you the truth, its purpose was enduring and enhancing the spell."

"So, Zordon was right," the Black Ranger said, finally convinced.

"Huh?" Mystic Mother was confused.

"Zordon mentioned that possibility but I didn't believe it," he said ashamed with his hands in his head. "I would only believe it when you told me."

"I understand. How do you feel now?"

"I'm glad your plan was foiled."

"Are you?"

"Yup, I was happy when the Rangers forgave me and accepted me into the team."

"And did they mention it? Make you feel bad about what you did then?"

"No, they didn't!" He said and added proudly, "I learned fairly easy how to use the Power."

"That was **my** goal."

"What?! What're talking about?"

"I trained you." Tommy looked confused. "For example; on the beach, against the putties, before I gave you the Sword."

"I remember now."

"Or in the alley… in the battlefield… on my Dark Dimensional Prison…"

"Ok, ok, I got it! Don't remind me that ever again." He desperately wanted to change the subject.

But what he doesn't know is this conversation will bring him more pain than he never imagine.


	5. The Green Candle

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I've got a new laptop for me and a new connection! That joy seemed to woke up my muses and they gave me this new chappie. BTW, the chapters are becoming hard to write because of the psychology of the characters. I mean it's hard to explain their actions, when on the show, they rarely explained something related to their psychology.**

**Anyways, for you to understand this chapter, there's a code you need to keep in mind: Everything in bold is Tommy's thoughts, bold and italics is Rita's AND underlyed is for emphasis. As long as you have these codes in mind, you'll be fine. Enjoy!**

Meeting and Understanding my Past

Chapter 5: The Green Candle

**Her Dark Dimension.**** Why did she have to mention it? **

**I**** never got over it what I lived through there. That place was hell.**

**I have to know.**

**I deserve to know.**

**Will she confess it after all those years? **

**I have to try otherwise I'll die inside.**

Tommy couldn't help it any longer. "What were your plans for me?"

"You want to know about it? Did Zordon not mention something?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he did mention my reason to give you the Sword, I thought he explained to you and the others every move I made."

"He didn't."

"You'd have been my Green Ranger again."

"I'd have fought back harder if you tried to cast another spell on me."

"I figured that out. That's why I chose Scorpina's sting. There's a powerful venom there."

"The venom would have killed me."

"Not this one. Its main purpose is to make a powerful potion."

"Oh. Was it true what Goldar said to me?" Tommy asked next.

"What did he tell you?"

"You were going to use it on yourself to give it a shot in killing us."

"Yes I was, but not you. You were going to be my captive."

"What was going to happen then?" Tommy pressed on.

"Something drastic," The reformed Witch whispered.

"Like what?"

"A _qogher_."

Tommy was confused.

"It's a powerful necklace which is impossible to take it off. If it's done, the person who wears it dies."

Tommy was terrified, he didn't imagine that part of the plan_._** I would have bet I was going down too. At least to keep appearances. But now I think about it, it made a lot of sense. After all, it'd be suspicious if she didn't take any prisoner. Would it have matter at that point?**

Tommy was getting frustrated. Instead of having some answers, he was getting more questions.

"Goldar was right on one thing." The Black Ranger commented, trying to not think of his never ending questions.

"What thing, dear?" Rita's curiosity came in.

The legendary ranger didn't know how to react, she was never like that. Not even with him. **What has changed?** His thought popped up.

"My friends wouldn't be able to help me."

She nodded. _**Goldar used a technique I didn't think of**__, _Rita thoughtfor a brief moment_. __**Psychological traumatizing the boy. Good for him. **_

Rita wanted to know what Tommy's thoughts were so far. She wasn't sure if he could handle any form of magik but decided to give it a shot anyway. She chose to use telepathy. She heard each one of his doubts. _**It is like in the old days**_, she thought. It wasn't something reciprocal. Tommy was immerse in reading her actions. She was deep in magik when a sweet, deep voice took her away from her daydream, changing her composure.

The ex-Zeo Red Ranger was amused by it.

She whispered something in a language the Black Dino Ranger had never heard before.

"I'm sorry, Tommy." She told him sincerely. Tommy's puzzle look gave her the clue she wanted: _**He doesn't know Zedd's alive**__._ "For almost killing you."

"You were ready to see me die," Tommy reproached.

"How can you say that?" Mystic Mother said indignantly.

* * *

The rangers were trying to get the candle, the city was under attack and the Green Ranger was down. His breath was leaving him, he didn't have the strength to call anyone. The monster was about to give him the final straw and he was ready for it. At least he'd die knowing he did his best to stop him when the rangers came out of nowhere. He was thankfully relieved for it.

* * *

**She did care about me then. Would you believe it? No, Tommy, don't be silly. She said that because she wants to meet the team. Rita, you won't meet them in this lifetime. Over my dead body only! **

"You didn't show me any affection back then. It's fair to think of that."

"I guess."

"It was a really tough monster."

"Thank you, I'll tell Finster."

"What?"

Realization sank in. "I mean, I told him so."

"No, no." Thomas said, moving his head side by side. "You said the old elf is alive. Isn't he?"

The powerful Witch in front of him didn't know what to say. Her only response was to start pacing. _**Tommy doesn't have to know the truth.**_

They fell into an unease silence again which the former Evil Empress didn't like. She knew Tommy's intelligence and if she gave him a chance, he'd figure out everything.

"I didn't mean to put you in danger. Cyclops saw the chance and took it."

"Ok, I forgive you." Tommy grunted.

"Why did you use that tone? I thought we were giving a chance to understand each other's actions."

He didn't answer.

"Talk to me, boy." She commanded.

"I'm not sixteen years anymore. And for the record, I really mean it. I'm just shocked to learn it."

"Glad to know." She said, with a huge smile in her face. "Let's change the topic please," she suggested. "It's my turn to ask you something."

"What do you want to know?" Tommy questioned.

"What were your thoughts while changing back to normal?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why shouldn't I? Think of me as a mother. That's what I consider myself towards the Power Rangers, a mother."

"A mother never harms her children."

"Sometimes it's necessary to punish our children when they need to learn a lesson. That's what you needed at that time."

"You really think so?" She nodded.

The experienced ranger gazed her. "I thought I was leaving my friends in danger, I could have helped more, a way to ask Kimberly out, focus on my kata and studies and that sort of things."

"Was it a painful process?" Mystic Mother continued.

"No, it wasn't but it was weird. I felt as I was being tore apart from my body like I was astral projecting myself somewhere else. Don't know, coming to think about it now, I felt good…relieved."

"Did you know it was my coin, right?" He nodded. "And you stole it from me."

The former White Ranger smiled.

* * *

Zordon told the sooner-to-be-former-Green-Ranger to give another ranger the coin to stop the power transfer. Tommy wanted to destroy her hopes and decided to do what the wise man advised him. He didn't hesitate for a moment, Jason was the chosen one. He didn't know why, but the power drawn him towards the red ranger.

A mystical connection could be felt in the air, which surprised everyone in the Command Center.

Jason, apparently sensing the same, accepted it. Tommy almost imagined Rita ranting for the power-that-would-be.

* * *

"I saw you were happy when you learned all the power I've stolen from you was gone."

"And I could almost hear you ranting for it." Tommy chuckled.

"It was not funny, Tom!" She said, faking anger.

"I was happy for it," he corrected himself. "No, actually, I am happy for it."

"Why?"

"Because it showed me the rangers would still be my friend no matter what."

"That's a good thing to know, especially when you needed them most."

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Of course not! What's wrong with you?"

"It's hard to believe you with everything you've done to me." Thomas Oliver finally confessed.


	6. His Comeback

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, the fic decided to take a new turn and I'm trying to adjust to it. I wanna dedicate this chapter to PinkRangerV: Hey thanks for everything, girl. Hope to work with you when you return. And to K Braddock: thanks for making this release possible and always being there helping. On a side note: from now on, K Braddock will be beta'ing this, I wanna apologize in advance for any mishaps we might get. I'm gonna try to keep the essence you've read in the first 5 chapters intact. Finally, the code displayed in the previous chapter still applies. **

Meeting and Understanding my Past

Chapter 6: His Comeback

"You know, I was taken aback when I saw you returning to the battlefield." Mystic Mother said smiling.

"Really?" Tommy was confused. He couldn't place the event in his mind. "What event?"

"You don't remember? It was when I kidnapped your friends' parents from the Youth Center."

"Oh, that one." He said finally, the memory almost forgotten, as it was his first encounter with a coma. "Thanks a lot for that by the way."

"Excuse me?"

"What do you mean 'excuse me'? You almost killed me for the second time."

"The plan had gone smoothly until then. They reacted just how I had thought they would."

"I couldn't believe you forced them to use that severely damaged coin. Especially considering you knew the coin was left in that state."

"And that brings me to my next question, where did you get the power from?"

"Zordon re-energized the Dragon Coin with energy directly from the Morphing Grid."

"He did what?!" Mystic Mother was angry at Zordon. _He could have killed Tommy, what was he thinking? _"You know you could have died?"

The black ranger nodded. "What did you expect? You started the mess."

"I thought they would want to trade you for the coins." She confessed.

"Yeah, like that would have happened," Tommy said sarcastically.

"No, really. I wanted you back in the battlefield! I would have used the same plan Zordon and your friends put in motion but with a difference."

"Let me guess I'd be evil again, right?"

"What makes you think that?"

Tommy Oliver fixed his look into her. "It's common sense, for crying out loud!"

"I'd called forth the Universe Power, redirect it into the coins and through them get your Dragon Powers back."

"I bet the results would be the same. Limited use of the Powers."

"I remember you were in the battlefield sporadically."

"That was the consequence."

"So, you're a Ranger again."

"Yes."

"How do you feel?"

"Good." He began, "I had missed it. It's like riding a bike…you never forget about it."

"I'm sure your return was spectacular, like your last one."

"Last one?"

"When you became the first Turbo Red Ranger."

"Wait a minute, you knew about my changes of power all along?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I?"

"Well…you disappeared before Divatox showed up."

"I had a good reason for it. I was finally on my honeymoon."

"Really?"

"Yes, and out of the blue I got an incoming call from Divatox. She wanted some advice on dealing with you."

"And what did you advise her?" He asked with a grin.

"Do you really want to know?" Tommy Oliver nodded. "To run for her life."

Rita chuckled, the Black Ranger joining in with her.

"Did you see my latest come back?" Tommy said, after the last giggle died.

"No…I was working on something."

"It wasn't something evil, was it?"

"Of course not! It was a personal situation."

"That didn't involve me?"

"That didn't involve you." She responded firmly.

Tommy was puzzled, intrigued. He wanted to learn more about this turn of events. The experienced ranger started to feel a bit more comfortable around the omnipotent, indestructible woman in front of him. He was catching a glimpse into the newly changed mind of Rita Repulsa and it was in that moment when he decided his former enemy deserved a second chance.

Mystic Mother felt the slightly change in Tommy's thoughts of her and smiled. "You're actually happy for I'm not evil anymore?"

"I'm happy because I'm not your target anymore."

"Are you sure?"

Tommy panicked.

"Relax, baby. I was kidding."

"Don't you ever do it again!"

"Why are you so stressed?"

"Because you're in the same room with me and I know what you're capable of."

Rita was about to answer him when the doorbell rang. She opened it and was met with a red-headed woman. Tommy grabbed the newcomer by the arm as she tried to walk past him.

"What are you doing here?" Thomas whispered, trying to keep her from walking past the foyer as he shut the door.

"I thought you could use some help. Anton told me about your latest episode with Mesogog." Haley whispered back.

"I'm okay, thanks for coming by." Tommy said, pushing Haley back towards the door.

"Why do you want me to leave? What are you hiding?"

"Nothing… you're surely needed in the Café."

"No, Trent is there right now."

Mystic Mother couldn't hide her grin; Tommy was determined to make sure she had no contact with the woman whatsoever.

"It's interesting what you're trying to do, Tommy. But you should have known better, my boy."

"Who's there?" Haley inquired, trying to peek over Tommy's shoulders.

"What are you talking about?" Tommy answered, directing the question to both women.

"I'm well aware who you are." Mystic Mother answered Hayley.

"No, you don't. You didn't have the chance to know her name…at least from me."

"Yes, you didn't tell me. Neither did Mesogog but you know I have my tricks to get what I want."

"Who do you think I am?" Haley asked both surprised and intrigued.

"You're Hayley Ziktor, the tech in the Dino Thunder team."

"You're wrong." Tommy cut in. "She's Francesca Johnson, a friend of mine from one of my earliest jobs."

"What?" Hayley mumbled.

"Can't you play along please?" Tommy mumbled back.

"No, just stop lying." Haley ordered him. "Hi, I'm Hayley."She smiled at the older being.

"I'm Mystic Mother."

"What a pleasure it is to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Tommy was in shock, he couldn't believe what Haley was doing. His best friend decided to stop trusting in his judgment.

**I have to save her.**

"You're a very talented tech for all I know."

"Why, thanks."

"You two make a cute couple also."

"Don't go there, Rita. I'm warning you."

"Why, it's true. I like the way you both act towards the rest of the team."

"What do you think it's our role?"

"Parents."  
"Really? Wow, I thought we were merely the adults."

"Do you like to think of it more as a big sister/big brother role?"

"Yes, I do. I think that suits us better. Don't you think, Tommy?"

Tommy was speechless.

"What was Tommy like when you were on college?"

"Like you have come to know him. He kept arriving at classes tardy, he was still shy towards women. Didn't want to talk about his past."

"I guess after he passed on his Power, he was a bit more careless."

"Oh, no. He was careful as always, I merely found out the truth because Divatox happened to have destroyed the Command Center."

"That was what?...Six months after you passed on the Power to TJ?"

"Yes, more or less."

"I can't imagine what you thought at that moment, my dear."

"Can we change topics please?" Tommy pleaded. "It doesn't lead to nice memories."

"Aw, yes, sorry about that, Tommy." Hayley said.

"So, you were saying Hayley…" Rita insisted.

"Oh, yeah. We were watching tv and there was a breaking news report saying the Power Rangers have been revealed to be Angel Grove's civilians. Tommy went blank as paper. That was the confirmation I needed to know he was hiding something. After that, I pressed him to reveal everything to me and he did more than I would have ever imagined."

"What do you mean with 'Tommy did more than you ever imagined'?"

"I knew he was from Angel Grove and that city had a group of super heroes but I was taken aback when he told me about being a Ranger himself."

"That's understandable and how long did all of that take you?"

"Three hours after the world changed."

"Really? Why was that?" Further inquired Mystic Mother.

**What is it those two don't understand about 'Can we change topics please? It doesn't lead to nice memories.'** Tommy thought, already considering different ways to get Hayley out of the house.

"Well, he went into details over everything he lived as a Power Rangers. And after that, I needed some time to process all of that."

"I see. Well, I was hoping you could help me a bit here, Haley" Mystic Mother said.

"With him?" Haley signaled, giving a nod in Tommy's direction. Mystic Mother nodded. "What do you need from me?"

"He won't allow me to meet the team."

"I can't imagine why, you seem like a nice woman."

"Why, thanks. But I can imagine a number of reasons he's saying no."

"Like what?"

"Well, I guess he might be afraid of the kids finding me more interesting and thus choosing me as their new mentor." Mystic Mother joked.

"The kids love Tommy. I can see them going to you for some more knowledge about past rangers but that's it."

"Tommy was fooled once. He wants to prevent the current team of suffering that."

"They already suffered that."Hayley stated

"Oh, right. I forgot about Trent."

"Who told you about Trent? …Never mind, I think I'm best without knowing it." Tommy said, frustrated over the scene unfolding before him. **They're talking as they've known each other since forever.** **This is ridiculous.**

"Well, I made some good use of the villains' knowledge."

"You know each member's name?" Tommy asked, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"I know each member's name and their color."

"Wow, that's awesome!" Hayley declared.

"Thanks for the compliment, I'm thrilled. So, can you convince him? I'd love to meet the current team. From what I was told, there are some similarities with past rangers. I'd like to see how far those similarities go."

"I can try."

Tommy was dumbfounded. **Did actually Rita enlist Hayley's help? And did Hayley accept?**

_Unbelievable! She really thinks there's no reason for his behavior. _Rita thought gladly.

Tommy pulled her aside, seeing her annoyed with him.

"Tommy, why are you so stubborn?" Hayley asked frustrated.

"Because you don't know who she really is, Hayley. She could harm one of my students."

"How so?"

"Remember Rita Repulsa?"

"Yeah."

He informed the other woman in the room. "She knows her."

"Rita Repulsa is dead."

"She's not. You're actually seeing her."

"Don't make up stories."

"Actually, sweetie, he's not making up any stories. I was Rita Repulsa."

"You what? Tommy put up the force…"

"But I'm not evil anymore." Rita cut in.

"Can you probe it?" Tommy asked instantly.

"Tommy, you talked to Devin. Did you notice any unusual behavior in him?" Rita answered.

Tommy thought about it for a few minutes. **I have to admit it seemed there wasn't any signs of evil spells or any visible injuries in his body.** "As far as I saw, he was as normal as always."

"Don't you think it'd be too easy to cast a spell on the boy during our meeting?" Rita stated.

"You could have cast it after I talked to him?" Tommy accused.

"I haven't talked to him since then." Rita retorted.

"He regarded you highly." Tommy told them.

"That's because I told him insight information."

"What kind of insight info?" Hayley questioned.

"I told him Mesogog wouldn't attack that day."Rita confessed.

"That doesn't probe anything." Tommy returned to his accusations.

"What about you, Hayley? Do you think any different from before coming here?" Rita Repulsa talked back.

"Well, no. I still believe the rangers are the good guys." Hayley stated.

"See? Plus Tommy, you know pretty well how long it takes for the spell to start working." Rita declared

"I know. But what about that strange language you spoke thirty minutes ago?" Tommy asked.

"What about it?" Rita replied

"I bet you were casting a spell on me." Tommy accused, now visible concerned.

"No, I wasn't. I was having a conversation." Mystic Mother answered sincerely.

"With whom?" Tommy inquired.


	7. His Evil Clone

**A/N: We're heading to the end of this fic. More cameos in this chapter. Please tell me if I'm blowing this fic up with having a lot of them. **

Chapter 7: His Evil Clone

Trent Fernandez was becoming desperate. The Cyber Café was at its full capacity and he was doing it all by himself. He was forced to ask his friends for help. Hayley had been gone for hours now, even though she promised him she'd be back at least in an hour tops. Conner, Kira, Ethan and Devin were attending to the tables while he was in charge of the cash register.

"Hello, welcome to Hayley's Cyber Café." Trent said to a strange man who just came to the bar.

"Hi and thank you." The man said with a strong voice. "I think I'll return at a better time."

"Better time? Haha." Trent told the man between laughs. "The only better time is when we're closed and for that it's still too early."

"Well, then I'm going to sit over there." He replied as he pointed to the back right corner table, which was still free. "Send someone over for me to order."

"You can order here."

"I need some time to think about it."

"I was talking to Zedd"

* * *

"He's alive?" Tommy asked, not knowing if there was still some truth in his believes.

"Yes, he is. And he wants to see you too."

Tommy wanted to see Lord Zedd too but he wasn't sure if today was the right time. His head was already spinning around with everything that had been happening in the couple of hours since he returned from school.

"I want to talk to him too." Tommy declared.

"He'd be overjoyed to hear that."

* * *

"Hi, I'm Devin. What do you like to order?"

"A soda, please."

"Coming right away."

Zedd waved his right hand in front of Devin's face. The teenager lost his balance for a split second. The rest of the Café's attendance, even the rangers, didn't notice at all. Devin sat down, not caring about the other tables left unattended.

"Devin, I've been wondering what's going on in this place"

"Well, this is common here. Though today is uncontrolled chaos."

"Why is that?"

"Because Hayley, the manager and owner, is out. She's probably having a romantic date with my Science teacher."

"But you and the other employees are doing a great job."

"Thanks, but you're mistaken. Only the guy in white is the true employee. My friends and I are just helping Trent to run the place until Hayley returns."

"And that scaffold? Does it have karaoke?"

"No, I think we haven't used it for karaoke yet. It's mostly for Kira's use."

"Kira?"

"Yeah, the one in yellow. She has a band of her own and has some good songs. She even got a contract to record a cd."

"Wow, that's impressive. And does it sell well?"

"Actually, I think she didn't record it. I don't know all the details but I heard that she was not happy with her new imposed look."

"I'd love to know more about the rest of your friends. Would you mind..?"

"Well, where should I start?"

"Why not start with Trent?"

"He's the adopted son of billionaire Anton Mercer. He and Kira are a couple. Don't you think they look great together?"

"Yes, they do. They also remind me of a couple I used to know. To be honest, I don't understand why she left her boyfriend."

"What were their names?"

"Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver."

"Dr. O had a girlfriend? That's really impossible to imagine."

"Why?"

"Because it's Dr. O we're talking about. He arrives late to classes. Notices things that really 'matter' to him right away…"

"He didn't change a lot then."

"Really? He was like that when you knew him?"

"Yes, he was. But why don't we change subjects? What can you tell me about the boy in Red?"

"Conner, he's mostly a knucklehead when talking about studies though he's smarter than his brother. At least that's what he says. He's a lady's man. Well, I think that now he has an official girlfriend. And he plays soccer."

"Is he any good?"

"He's our Diego Maradona. Finally, Ethan is the geek prankster of the group. He has already played several on the Principal."

"That's an interesting group."

"Yeah, they're fun to hang out."

* * *

"I'm curious." Hayley began, "Why did you marry him?"

"To be honest, I married him in order to destroy him. But along the way, I fell in love with him."

"I bet he's also had a change of heart, Tommy." Hayley assured her best friend as she looked over at him.

"I'm sure about that." He replied, "I mean, I have Rita here in front of me and she hasn't tried to brainwash me." Tommy Oliver was very anxious now. They had reached a topic he wanted to know more about for a long time, especially since the White Ranger Clone appeared.

"So, I wanted to ask you this since we met again today." Thomas started. "Why did you and Zedd keep targeting me back then?"

"Because you were quick thinking, strong and wise but I'm sure you know all of that already."

"Is that the reason behind Tom?"

"Tom?"

"The Green Ranger that appeared when I was the White Ranger."

"Oh, your clone." Rita responded as Tommy nodded. "Actually that was The Lord of Darkness's idea, my advisor back then. It gave me the suggestion to use the Wizard of Deception."

"And it was your idea of sending everyone to the past?"

"No, that was actually the Wizard's doing. I only asked him to get rid of them once and for all."

"You knew they wouldn't suspect anything I ask them."

"Actually, I was surprised when they didn't see through it."

"Yeah, so was I." Tommy interjected, "They didn't say anything about it."

"You didn't bring it up?" Rita asked, "There's no excuses for that."

"They didn't think about it." Tommy replied irritably, "They were in the moment and there was too much going on for them to notice."

"Still…"

"I know your game, Rita"

"Tommy!" Hayley spoke aloud.

"What game? I'm not playing any game." She calmly reassured.

"You're trying to upset me. It's your first move."

"That's not my intention."

* * *

The Café was almost empty. The only ones remaining were Trent, Kira, Conner, Ethan, Devin and the strange man. The teenagers were chitchatting about Hayley's sudden leave. The incognito man, former Emperor of Evil Lord Zedd, was currently watching the scene with interest.

"Okay, so tell me again, why did Hayley have to go to Dr. O's?" Conner asked for the 100th time.

"Because he's Dr. O" Kira answered.

"I think he asked her out and she wanted to be sure he was not fooling around." Trent mused.

"What Power Rangers villain would you like to meet if it was possible?" Devin shot.

"What's with that sudden question?" Trent retorted. The four teenagers were visibly taken aback.

"Nothing, it's just a question. I'd love to meet one of the legendary ones, like their first villain." Devin answered quietly.

"Astronema for me." Kira started. "I find her story fascinating."

"I'd go for Ransik." Ethan continued. "A villain from the future. I bet he could disclose everything about us in the future."

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Zedd began. "If I may add…I would tell Devin to think that one over again. Rita Repulsa was too permissive. Lord Zedd on the other hand…"

"Was a whinny brat." Devin completed the sentence. The Rangers burst into laughter.

"Who was daring enough to tell that to you, boy?" Zedd asked angrily.

"Our Science teacher, Dr. Tommy Oliver."

_So, he thinks I was a whinny brat? _Zedd thought to himself._ That boy will listen to me when I have the chance to talk to him. Whinny brat, ha! I won't have any reserve, I won't care he's my stepson. Gosh, why wasn't I quicker? He's the son every parent would like to have. _

* * *

"Why don't you tell Zedd that it's alright for him to come over here now?" Hayley asked Rita.

"Now?" Tommy asked surprised. He didn't expect that. But to be perfectly honest, he hadn't expected any of the events in this past week.

"Yeah, now." Hayley answered hopefully. "And you should tell him to bring the rest of the team while you're at it."

"No, not the team." Tommy jumped in.

"The team, yes. There's nothing wrong with having them meet. It could even help to close some open wounds; yours are not the only ones that matter right now." Hayley argued.

"Oh…I see" Rita agreed.

* * *

Zedd was having some problems with trying to make his wife look like the lame villain she was, though the five teenagers were frustrating him, making it more difficult to portray that image.

"What?.. Now?.. Really?.. That's awesome. Oh…and that'd be…So, they have kept the code?..I see…Well, I need some time…Why?..Ok, ok. I'm going to get done with something I'm working on right now…I'm here with The five teenagers…Oh, shut up woman. I'll be there in a minute."

"What was all of that?" Devin asked.

"I was having a conversation with my wife telepathically aloud. Sorry about that. I got excited about going to my son's new house." Zedd declared.

"Telepathically?" Conner questioned.

"Yes, I'm a wizard."

"Wow, I never imagine I'd meet someone like that." Kira stated.

"Yeah, sure…" Ethan whispered to Kira. She punched him to the gut.

"Do you know Mystic Mother? Devin asked again.

"Yes, I do. She's my wife."

Everyone was awed. The rangers heard about that mysterious woman from Devin right after Dr. O's interrogation.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you accompany me?"

"Really?" Trent inquired, slightly surprised.

"It'd be an honor." Ethan said.

"I'd like to see her again." Devin jumped in.

"Well, that's set. Make a row alongside me, everyone hold hands and let me concentrate on it."

* * *

Tommy, Rita and Hayley were left with their mouths open when they saw Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Devin and Zedd appear in front of them.

"Hello, my darling." Zedd began with open arms.

Tommy wanted to puke. He never thought Zedd and Rita would treat each other so lovely. He was used to their habit of treating each other with insults. He preferred that, it was more like their old selves. The ones he learned to distrust and hate.

Rita just wanted to kill Zedd. She was glad he came over with the team but that other boy would become a problem to their plans.

"Hello, my darling? How can you greet me like that in this situation?" Rita snarled.

"What's wrong with this situation?" Zedd asked. "We have the Dino Thunder team, Tommy and I assume the famous Hayley."

"Wait, what did you just say?" Rita and Devin asked in unison.

"Don't make me repeat myself, woman."

"This happened because you didn't allow me to say the names of the teenagers."

"You said they kept the code."

"Yes, but I also said to bring the remaining of the team."

"Remaining? That's the part I didn't understand."

Rita grabbed Devin and sat him on the sofa.

Zedd didn't think she'd use one of his old plans with the boy.

Tommy knew what's going to happen, all of it, and wasn't too keen on it.

Rita closed her left fist and instantly Devin was knocked out.

"Why did you have to do that, Rita?" Zedd opened her left fist as Devin regained consciousness.

"Because Devin is not a member of the Dino Thunder team." Rita put Devin to sleep again.

"What do you mean he's not a Power Ranger?" Zedd woke the teenager up.

"Exactly that. This team is composed of mixed ages." Rita repeated her decision.

"Mixed ages? I get it, but that doesn't change the fact they're all teenagers." Zedd repeated his.

"No, you silly. The team is composed of teenagers and an adult." Rita again repeating hers.

Zedd repeated his, "Do not joke with me, woman. It's unthinkable that possibility."

Hayley, Tommy and the teenagers were speechless. It was like the couple have forgotten they were in the same room as them.

"The Dino Thunder team is Tommy, Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent." Rita acknowledged, forgetting for a second Devin was awake.

Devin was surprised by this turn of events. Hayley and the Rangers were all shocked their identities were revealed.

Rita and Zedd kept going back and forth using Devin as a magical toy.

Tommy had it enough. "Stop it already, you zombies."

Rita and Zedd looked at him sharply, Devin being awake now.

"Rita, Zedd, please erase Devin's short memory." Hayley begged.

"Anton will come to pick Devin up." Tommy said.

"Are you trying to order out what we should do?" Zedd asked.

"I'm just suggesting you pull a Scatterbrain on Devin as soon as possible because Anton will arrive at any moment now." Tommy instructed.

"And when did you exactly call this Anton guy, Thomas?" Zedd asked.

"I made the call when you were into your old selves," Tommy announced.

* * *

While Rita and Zedd were playing magick tricks using Devin as their property, Tommy was on for a salvation plan.

"Hello?" Anton answered the phone call.

"Hey, Anton, would you mind to come over my house. I'm going to kill someone soon." Tommy admitted.

"Wait, what are you talking about? Explain it in detail please." Anton indicated.

"I have the very persons who made me who I am now in my living room playing 'Who's right?' with Devin as the jackpot prize." Tommy claimed.

"Come again?" Mercer pleaded.

"Come over here and I'll explain it. Better, I'd show you." Dr. Oliver expressed.

"I'll be there in 15." Dr. Mercer assured.

* * *

"This Anton guy's last name is Mercer." Sentenced the newcomer.

Tommy grabbed Devin, taking advantage that he was still awake and gave him to Anton Mercer.

"Can you please take Devin home? It's been a long day for him." Thomas claimed.

"Ok, no problem. Though I still don't know what's going on over here." Anton pointed out.

"It's nothing out of the ordinary, Anton." The Black Ranger stated.

"Wait, don't go away yet." Rita came close to Devin.

Tommy situated in front of the boy. "Did you already pull the Scatterbrain move?"

"No need for it." Zedd restated.

"Do you swear by the Power which protects the Power Rangers to never reveal their identities?"

"I swear." Devin vowed

"And you, Mr. Mercer." Zedd requested.

"I swear." Anton Mercer vowed too.

"Good." Zedd expressed.

"Good? What does this mean?" Tommy objected.

"I think it's an awesome opportunity to have a talk with Trent and Anton about their past actions." Zedd revealed.

"Couldn't agree more." Rita approved.


	8. Rescue Days

**A/N: Here we are, with the code a bit expanded. Do you all remember the code, right? Bold= Tommy's thoughts, Italic bold= Rita's thoughts, Underlying= Emphasis. Now, you need to add: Italic= Zedd's thoughts (it's going to be used only once though :P) and '...'= Telepathically speaking. That's about it regarding the fic. **

**This chapter is a lot of especial for many reasons. We're heading towards the Climax, everyone. There are only 2 more chapters and this story will be completed regarding Dino Thunder timeline. I've listened to K-Braddock and everyone of you who wanted a long chapter. This is the longest I've written since I joined ffn. It has 5,723 words (not counting these lines). Though I'm not promising chappies 9 and 10 will be this long, but who knows? This fic surprised me over and over again. Anyways, Enjoy this for what it is. Oh, I almost forgot! This fic will suffer a drastic turn in the upcoming two chapters. This is Rita's last chapter! So, I'd love if some of the reviews would tell me about your thoughts over the way I portrayed her. Did you all enjoy this 8 chapters with her?**

**Oh, btw, I was not happy with the way a scene was written in Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers season 2. So, I decided to rewrite it. **

Meeting and Understanding my Past

Chapter 8: Rescued Days.

"You don't need to be ashamed of your evil deeds" Rita started

"But I almost killed my son." Anton declared shamefully

"And I hurt my friends." Trent added.

"It was not your fault." Rita reassured them.

"Certainly it was. I wasn't strong enough to not give in to the evil power of the gem." Trent complained.

"Do you think you could have stopped the spells from taking over your mind?" Rita insisted.

"Definitely." Trent assumed.

"Oh, my." Rita pitied Trent. _**Poor child. He has no idea.**_ "You're mistaken. I've seen experienced Rangers and beings giving in to powerful spells. If they couldn't stop evil from manipulating them, what makes you believe an inexperienced Ranger as yourself could?" Rita explained.

Trent was left speechless. He didn't know what to say to counter her reasoning. He knew deep down his heart she was right. Living with the scar had its hard moments but thanks to his chat with Dr. O, he was able to ease a bit from its burden.

"You talk that way because you don't know what it feels like." Trent accused.

"I know exactly what it feels like. I've seen Tommy at the verge of dying too many times." Rita stated.

"How many times, may I ask?" Anton requested.

"Too many. Can't remember the correct number though." Rita lied. She didn't want to speak further about subjects that had already been discussed; even if she hadn't discussed them with the teens.

"C'mon." Anton Mercer insisted. "Tell us about one of those times."

"Let's just say I was not the only one who put his life in danger." Rita pointed out.

"You mean other villains, right?" Conner suggested.

"Not only villains." Mystic Mother revealed.

"Can you expand on it a bit more, please?" Kira demanded.

"N-N-No" Rita stammered. "I'm sorry," she objected firmly.

The rangers, Hayley and Devin looked down, disappointed. They were eager to learn how many times Dr. Tommy Oliver had faced death. They were sure the latest one was not the most deadly experience he had to face in his long career as a Power Ranger. They were also worried because they didn't understand what Mystic Mother was trying to tell them.

"Do you have any anecdotes with Dr. O?" Kira asked, hoping to change the gloomy atmosphere.

"I do." Mystic Mother replied.

"I'm dying to hear some." Hayley urged.

"Do you know the story of Ravenator?" Mystic Mother mentioned.

"No." Everyone responded in unison.

Tommy face palmed himself; that monster has tortured him since then. He didn't look quite bright in other people's eyes every time Ravenator shows up in a conversation.

"Tommy was preaching about eating healthy, torturing a boy with it. Since he was always eating healthy and that always led my monsters to be turned into dust, I decided to slow his reflexes down drastically. I created a monster and sent him to Tommy's meal. He inadvertently ate it. Soon afterwards, he started to eat a lot of junk food: sandwiches, hot dogs, hamburgers, cakes, etc. It was something great to watch. Sadly, the fun ended when the rangers learned what happened." Mystic Mother started relating.

"What did the rangers do?" Devin asked

"They gave him a huge bowl full of ice-cream with every flavor available. They then proceeded to restrain him while yelling at the monster to come out if he wanted that food. The stupid monster came out asking them to give him what he wanted. That was the end of him." Mystic Mother concluded.

"By the way, thank you very much for intoxicating my body." Tommy complained. "I was sick for a couple of days." The Dino Thunder team and their allies giggled. "It's not funny guys. It took a lot of willpower to force that monster out of my body."

"Any more?" Conner requested.

"What about Katherine? Do you know her story?" Mystic Mother indicated.

"Yes. Kira, Conner and I know about hers." Ethan explained.

"Who's Katherine?" Devin asked.

"The second Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger, Pink Zeo Ranger and the first Pink Turbo Ranger." Ethan revealed.

"That's correct, Ethan." Rita stated. "Basically, her story is the same as Tommy's."

"Something that shows you didn't have any brains." Zedd claimed. "See what I've been telling you, boys and girl. She knew pretty well that scheme was a total flop, however she tried it again." He was thrilled at the sight of the awed teens. "This has to prove my case." He bragged. "You're one to talk. Did you forget about Robo-Goat? And the Candles?" Rita boasted.

"Candles? What candles?" Tommy inquired, eyeing the former villain couple.

"Here your stepdad mimicked my Green Candle scheme but targeting Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy instead."

**There it was again. Relating us as family. I seriously need to ask why she insists on keeping that paternalism of hers going.**

Lord Zedd shut up, his plan foiled again by his wife.

"Back to the anecdote," Rita exclaimed. "While Kat was under my spell, she developed a crush on Tommy; a crush that mirrored Kimberly's. Well, this sooner-to-be Pink Ranger had more in store for him than anyone else he ever dated."

"Dr. O, do you remember some of those moments?" Trent asked.

"Not at this moment." He answered.

Rita shook her head. "I do recall two of them. Let's see…the first one that comes back to my mind is the car."

"The car?" Everyone said.

"What car? The one which Kat tricked me to fix and ended up using it to take me to another dimension?" Tommy recalled

Everyone was dumbfounded. "I thought you didn't remember anything of those moments." Rita teased. "I'm still trying to figure out why you passed out. It was your first time passing out when travelling to another dimension since you were a Ranger."

Tommy was silent. For the first time since he returned to Rangering, he looked like a liar to his students. "I blame a spell. I'm sure Kat cast a spell on me." Tommy accused.

"You always blame spells. I'm sure you passed out because of the bad memories she brought up." Mystic Mother retorted.

"No way. I had moved on already at that moment." Tommy boasted.

"I have to admit she used a spell when she kidnapped you while taking over the Falconzord, and I also need to recognize that I don't understand why she didn't use that opportunity to make you forget Kimmy ever existed." Rita admitted. Tommy thought about that up to this day. The only explanation he found was that her good nature took over for a split second.

"He surely appealed to Pink Rangers." Anton observed. Everyone nodded.

"What about your own anecdotes?" Devin brought up.

"My own anecdotes?" Rita mumbled.

"Uh-huh." Anton began. "In dealing with other enemies."

"I do remember a time I was scared to death." Rita noted.

"Tell us that one, please. When was it?" Devin pleaded.

Mystic Mother divulged. "It was back in 1996. Zedd, our minions and I were celebrating our victory. We thought back then, since the Command Center was gone and two of our minions, actually my brother Rito Revolto and Zedd's right hand henchman Goldar had the Zeo Crystal with them, the Rangers were no more." Everyone was listening very carefully. There was a spark of interest in Conner's, Ethan's, Devin's, Kira's and Trent's eyes. For Conner, Kira and Ethan this was something Dr. O's video diary didn't show at all. For Devin and Trent, it was all new. Trent heard of the video diary telling the history of the Power Rangers but he had yet to watch it. "Suddenly, the floor started moving abnormally. I looked through my telescope to find the source and saw a couple of Quadrafighters operated by Cogs shooting their energy waves towards our palace. Out of fear, because we knew how crazy Mondo was, we fled towards my dad's place waiting for a new opportunity to be back and get our revenge on everyone."

"Really?" Everyone asked.

"Really." Rita repeated. "In time, we got enough courage and decided to start a war against Mondo. And ultimately, we won."

"How did you win?" Conner demanded.

"Mondo, his wife, his younger son and his two retinues were blown up. They were already fleeing Earth, tired of being defeated each time by the Rangers."

"Under those circumstances it's not a real win." Conner stated.

"Of course it is. They gave up after a long year. I was around for 3 years already and didn't have the intention to give up. After that, Zedd came up with the idea of leave for the long postponed honeymoon and to restart our celebration. Anyways, considering the current unexpected situation, I would like to convey some rules." Mystic Mother changed the topic to a more serious one.

"Isn't it enough with the oath?" Ethan asked.

"I'm afraid it is not. Devin heard things he was not meant to. I only want to make sure he's fully aware of the risks and responsibilities that carry on knowing the Rangers' civilian identities."

"Responsibilities?" Devin called for.

"Yes, such as taking it to your grave even when you're captured by the Rangers' enemies and tortured. Otherwise bad things will happen to your friends."

"Bad things would happen to us?" Kira feared.

"Not just you but all of the teams out there."

"There's a government team. They'd be able to help us, right?" The only girl in the team prayed.

"You really think they will?" Ethan objected.

"They'd be the ones to be the first to save their neck." Trent emphasized.

"You're seeing it all wrong. The government, especially the ones not affiliated to the LightSpeed Rescue Unit would run painful invasive tests to know every tiny part of your body related to the Power." The former villain described.

"Mystic Mother," Mercer acknowledged. "Would you mind stopping please? You're scaring them."

"That's not my point. All I'm saying is that once you become an ally, you need to know what might be in store for you."

Devin began feeling uneasy. He started to dislike the idea of being an ally. He was courageous, audacious but the picture Mystic Mother was giving him was overwhelming him bit by bit.

"Devin, don't be a chicken now." Hayley advised.

"Can't help it." The teen babbled.

"See what you did, Ma'am?" The billionaire indicated.

"Now, he might look as a chicken but I'm sure that when time comes, he's gonna pull out some guts. After all, Devin reminds me of a special duo that did their best to save the rangers from their impending destruction."

"Are you talking about Astronema? Ethan asked.

"Yes, I'm talking about Karone." Rita admitted. "They led Angel Grove citizens into fooling her. In a way, the two worked together with Zordon to save Earth and Karone. For some time, they went after the Rangers ID'ed at that time. Ironically, they discovered it a few times. And to everyone's shock, especially them, they sacrificed their memory once in favor of the future and their friends."

"And what were their names?" Mercer questioned.

"Bulk & Skull" Rita replied.

"The dumb and dumber guys Dr. O keeps referring to Cassidy and I?" Devin noted.

"He does that?" Rita murmured. Devin nodded.

"They were always getting caught in Zedd's, mine or other villains' schemes. They run away scared most of the times. But they were of great help for them too."

"Yes, you already told us." Kira spoke.

"Oh my dear. I told you only of two examples but there were more."

"Are you serious? How many times were they able to help the Rangers?" Conner commented.

"Indirectly, since the beginning. More directly, since Zedd showed up."

"Rrrrrriiiiiggggghhhhttttt." The rangers grunted.

"Anyways, they became allies unconsciously. They helped consciously since the first time they learned the rangers' identities."

"Tell us one of those times," Devin instructed, wanting to hear some stories about the past of his personal heroes.

"They babysat a little boy when Zedd kidnapped his father, allowing Tommy to focus all of his attention on rescuing the boy's father and the sooner-to-be new rangers."

"Ok, that'd be a direct help. What about an indirect?" Ethan observed.

Rita thought for a couple of minutes, trying to remember an occasion where Bulk & Skull helped the rangers indirectly. It was a difficult task though, as these moments were almost scarce. The only moment that came to her memory was with her monster Dark Warrior.

"I know this is a horrible example, but I want to see it as a positive treat." Mystic Mother assured. "Bulk & Skull were always bullying the Rangers. Creeping out Kimberly, disgusting Trini and humiliating Billy. Their favorite target was the Blue Ranger. Their constant bullying attitude made Billy retake self-defense karate lessons. That helped his self-esteem and made him a stronger warrior capable of defeating a monster without his friends backing him up."

It felt like it was just yesterday for the four teenagers when their lives would be upside down. For Kira, Conner and Ethan to be thrown in in a video game world a few days after learning their Science teacher was a legendary hero. Their lives put in danger later on by a sooner-to-be comrade. For Trent, he was not alone with the evil past scar. His first fight against a monster alongside his friends. His life almost ended at the hands of his father, who ironically stopped himself and sent Trent to the only place he belonged to, fully understanding the consequences of his actions.

They all started to wonder silently what was ahead for them.

Mystic Mother mind-reading their thoughts predicted. "The battles are going to be more and more heated. Mesogog and his minions are going to start using their full force soon. You need to be prepared for what is going to come."

"Then, what would you call what we've been living so far?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

"Simply, a warm up." Mystic Mother mentioned. This shocked the rangers. "But fear not, you have the Power, Strength and Knowledge to succeed. You only need to do two things."

"Only two things?" Conner inquired.

"Yes. Number one: always listen to Tommy's advice regarding Rangering, he's the most experienced in your team. And number two: pay special attention to your enemies. There might be some who can be saved from their fate."

Hayley, Devin and the Rangers looked at each other confused. Anton Mercer, understanding whom Mystic Mother was referring to, nodded. She smiled.

* * *

Zedd looked at Tommy, pointing toward his back patio in an attempt to direct him away from the group and into a more intimate setting. He wanted to discuss some heavy stuff without Rita's interference. His pride was hurt when he learned he had switched sides, that every team made fun of him. He resolved to track down the source of that mockery. He opted to play his role as Tommy's stepdad and slapped Tommy.

"What did you do that for?" Tommy inquired. He took a deep breath, visible angered. None of the rangers he was with or his former enemies had ever slapped him. Even when he was under Rita's control, she wouldn't do something like that.

"You know very well the reason behind it." Zedd stated.

"I really don't know what you're talking about." Tommy claimed.

"You told everyone you've ever met that Lord Zedd was a whiny brat." The former villain explained.

"Why do you care now?" Tommy replied.

"Because it's a lie." Zedd responded.

"Are you really that angry because we called you 'whiny brat'?"

"We?"

"Yes, we. Rocky, Adam, Tanya, Kat, Billy and I came up with the nickname for you when Zordon told us you ran away from Mondo. I called Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Aisha later that night." Tommy revealed.

"You better forget about that disrespectful nickname." Zedd warned.

"In your dreams." Tommy taunted.

Zedd slapped Tommy again, this time harder.

"Stop slapping me! You have no right to punish me." Tommy shouted, defiantly.

"I do have all the right to punish you. I can't believe Rita was that easy on you." Zedd observed. "It's about time you learn a few truths."

**What more truths do I need to know?** Tommy thought.

Lord Zedd decided to reveal his share on Tommy's fate as a Ranger. He was sure this action would make things easy for Rita and him when the time to activate their plan arrived. He'd break the promise he made to his wife but that truly didn't matter right now. It was all for the greater good.

Lord Zedd started to rub his hands, unsure where to start. "Should I start from the beginning or pick up from where Rita left?" He mumbled.

Tommy laughed, seeing Zedd evoke him towards the first minutes after learning Rita was Mystic Mother. "You said there were some truths I needed to listen to," Tommy noted. "I want to hear it from the beginning."

"Ok. Do you remember when you were given the White Ranger Powers?"

Tommy nodded.

"Do you know why you were given those Powers?"

"I do. I was given the White Ranger Powers in order to make the team more powerful than already it was." Tommy taunted.

Zedd gave him a disheartening sigh, memories returning to him of his perfect plan for Tommy being completely shattered by Zordon. "No, Tommy. The real reason Zordon gave you those was to prevent me from capturing you and making you my heir."

"That's absurd."

"Why do you think so? Zordon saw through it since the beginning."

"Weakening the Green Ranger Powers?"

"Served as a cleansing in preparation for your new life on the side of evil."

"And Hallie's kidnapping?"

"Who?"

"The little girl you kidnapped and held for ransom in Venus Island."

"I was hoping you'd take her place. That was the plan. And it would have worked if it wasn't for Trini."

Tommy looked away from Zedd, fixing his eyesight in an old leafy tree. Thomas stared at it for a couple of minutes, seeing it come closer to him the more he kept watching. Suddenly, he closed his eyes preparing for the inevitable clash. However, he found himself in the old Command Center. He was not sure of the time of his arrival. He was hoping he wouldn't have to see the evil green ranger. Out of nowhere, two electrified colors arrived, revealing two people. They were Trini and a younger version of himself. Tommy knew they were returning from a battle. Trini was helping him to keep his balance, something he almost lost when landed in the Command Center. Tommy immediately recognized what time he was in: Zedd was trying to return him to be the evil green ranger willingly. He was about to witness part of that day.

"WE'RE RUNNING OUT OF TIME, RANGERS. ONCE THE RED FOG REACHES HALLIE'S HEAD, SHE'LL BE LOST FOREVER ALONG WITH THE ISLAND." Zordon pointed out.

"I'd fight alone." Trini said sternly.

"Alone? Are you out of your mind?" Tommy pleaded.

"There's no other option, Tommy." Trini insisted.

"Of course there is and we all know which one it is." Tommy retorted. Trini couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her friend was going to sacrifice himself in order to save her young neighbor. "Look, I'm going to try and resist Zedd as long as I can but if I ever come back to hurt any of you, tell them I'm sorry."

She must stop him. She was sure what Tommy and most likely Zedd were intending was not destined to happen. "Stay behind Tommy. You're too weak right now and you're a danger to us if you go. We don't want to lose you."

Tommy was taken aback. He hugged her with all his might.

"WE NEED TO MAKE A DECISION FAST, RANGERS. WE NEED TO PRIORITIZE." Zordon argued.

"Prioritize? What is it that needs to be prioritized?" Trini wailed.

"TRINI, YOU MUST UNDERSTAND. WE NEED TO GIVE UP SOMETHING IN ORDER TO GAIN SOMETHING ELSE." Zordon claimed.

"Zordon, I can't believe you. Are you serious?" Trini kept going. "You're willing to let Tommy go? Or worse, Hallie?"

"TRINI, I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET. I NEVER SAID ANYTHING LIKE THAT. I ONLY TRIED TO IMPLY WHAT ZEDD IS AFTER." The wise ally stated.

"We know what Zedd is after." Trini acknowledged. "Tommy's Powers."

"HE'S NOT AFTER TOMMY's POWERS, TRINI BUT TOMMY HIMSELF. AND THIS PLAN IS TOO FAR DANGEROUS THAN WHAT WE'VE SEEN SO FAR."

"Why do you say so, Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"BECAUSE HE'S MESSING WITH ALL OF OUR HEADS. JUST THINK ABOUT IT FOR A MINUTE." Zordon advised.

Trini and Tommy thought about it. Zordon was right, Zedd's plan was a twisted one and was working. Zedd captured Hallie only to lure the rangers out. Goldar was supposed to take Hallie to Venus Island. He was sure that when the Rangers found out about it, they'd rush towards it. And that was when the real plan would take place. Invenusable Flytrap would kidnap the most important rangers for Tommy. After that, the other two rangers would follow. Then Tommy, distraught and without anyone else to advice him otherwise, would turn himself in.

"Ok, what do you suggest then Zordon?" Trini questioned.

"WE MIGHT CONSIDER THE POSSIBILITY OF MAKING A DEAL WITH ZEDD."

"That's out of the question." Trini dictated.

"Trini, don't be stubborn." Tommy pleaded.

"I'm not." Trini thought about the choices they had. She really wanted to save Hallie, Billy, Kimberly and Jason. But at the same time, she didn't want to lose Tommy. She was aware Kimberly wouldn't forgive her if her choice were to tear apart the team. She was hoping Zedd would release the hostages once Tommy was in his hands. She figured out that once Hallie was safe, she and the rest of the team would be able to save Tommy. But the timing was the critical point; it had to be within the first five minutes after Tommy would be placed in that cell. "Ok, I get it. Prioritize. Very well, Tommy. I think the best choice right now is to save Hallie. I won't try to keep stopping you now." Trini expressed. Alpha 5 handed him his helmet and bowed in respect, now that Trini made up her mind.

"Thanks." Tommy sobbed. They hugged again.

"Aye-yi-yi-yi-yi!" Alpha announced. "There might be a way to save the Rangers and Hallie at the same time."

"Really?" Trini inquired, thrilled by this turn of events.

"Really, Rangers. Look at this analysis." Alpha indicated.

"THIS IS LEGIT." Zordon agreed. "THIS IS THE OPEN WINDOW WE WERE TRYING TO FIND."

Zordon, Tommy and Trini set up a plan in motion to free Hallie.

The 2004 Tommy Oliver felt he was flying backwards, noticing the distance was higher. Distinguishing who was who was almost an impossible task within seconds. Before he knew, he saw Zedd standing in front of him and realized he was back in the present.

"We fooled you." Tommy boasted.

"You truly have some evil essence, Thomas." Zedd acknowledged.

Tommy didn't like that. He always thought his past evil deeds were consequences from spells. The fact he might have some evil essence gave him chills.

"Do you know the true meaning of Trini's words?" Zedd kept going.

"What do you mean? Those words were encouraging." Tommy answered.

"Idiot! Those words meant what you were for them." Zedd claimed. "You were and still are a tool for any Power Ranger team."

"You're lying!"

"The only family you have is Rita and I." Zedd assured. "Even Zordon treated you as an expandable tool."

Tommy was shaking his head. He was determined to not believe anything Zedd said. After all, he was talking to Zedd. "That's not true. Trini and the rest of my friends were concerned about my safety."

"They were brainwashed by that almighty man you praise."

"You're saying this because you can't accept the fact I see Zordon and my friends as family." Tommy revealed.

"I wonder if you were their friend, like you claim." Zedd said.

Tommy grabbed both of Zedd's shoulders with intensity, his anger's rising course more than clear to Zedd. "They were my friends." Tommy spoke, his words both reassuring to himself and to Zedd showing him he wasn't about to think otherwise. "You hear me, Zedd? They were my friends. They were concerned over my self-esteem when I was losing to you. They were there when Kimberly broke up with me. They were there-" Tommy's eyes lost their usual colors. Both his sclera turned red while both his iris and pupils turned green.

"I heard you, I heard you." Zedd vowed, hoping to ease the now agitated Tommy. Lord Zedd was astonished. He had just witnessed for the first time since he and Tommy had met, the hidden powers Tommy withheld.

"To make a long story short, you intended to use the voltaic cell again." Tommy reassumed the original topic.

"Of course but I wasn't quick enough." Zedd self-reproached.

"If you're telling the truth, then I'm glad Zordon saw through it."

"Thankfully, I had my revenge by speeding up Gasket's plan's failure."

"You're saying it was you and Rita who teleported the rest of the team to save me and Jason?" Tommy asked, disbelievingly. He knew Billy was not the one who sent Kat, Tanya, Rocky and Adam to Gasket's Arena.

"Yes, it was us. Rita even passed out when I suggested helping the Rangers."

That piece of news was a shock to Tommy. He never imagined his former enemies were going to help the team to save him from another group of enemies. He was receiving a bigger shock with each passing hour, something he couldn't stand for much longer.

"Why did you do that?"

"We had our reasons. First and foremost, we wanted to annoy Gasket. At the same time we also needed you and Jason to destroy or at least debilitate enough the Machine Empire in order for us to have our chance again."

"To sum up, you wanted the Rangers to do your dirty work."

"It's nothing out of the ordinary for you. You'd been doing Zordon's dirty work for some time back then."

"Yes, but it was to get rid of your kind."

"And what exactly is my kind?"

"You know, the bad guys who wanna conquer Earth and slave humanity."

Zedd chuckled. Zordon really did a good job on each one of them. "Are you sure that's what we wanted during King Mondo's attempt?"

"I'm talking about in general, but yes."

"The look on Gasket's face when he saw the whole team and even more so when they finally made you snap out of that brainwashed state was priceless."

"I bet."

"We knew Jason and the others were going to do anything to help you. That's why we thought they were the best choices to rescue you. We only helped them a little."

"Is it possible what you really wanted was to help Jason finally move on from his guilt with the Green Candle?"

"Didn't he move on after I almost got rid of Zack and the others?"

"According to Kat, he didn't."

"Well… if after that experience, which in his eyes was successful, he was able to finally forget and move forward then I'm glad I was able to oblige in more ways than I ever knew."

Tommy giggled. **Who would think Lord Zedd had a good side back then? This is turning out to be an interesting evening.**

"Then, I need to thank you for saving me and helping Jason."

"You're welcome."

"Where you actually involved in Gasket and Archerina's permanent departure from Earth?"

"Let's just say I spread some rumors here and there. It was only a matter of time before those rumors would reach King Mondo's metal ear."

"Wow!" It was all Tommy could think of and say at that statement. "You really don't like competitors."

"I don't like usurpers. The entire Machine Empire had no need to come in this way."

"Why do you think that is?" Tommy then questioned, "They've conquered most of the worlds out there, it was a matter of time before they decided to try Earth."

"I'm sure they knew Rita and I were victorious at that time. Their intrusion complicated things."

"Are you sure about that? For all you know, we had the Zeo Crystal in our hands."

"I think we could have managed to pull a good fight against your new Powers."

"That's the spirit, Zeddy." Tommy said playfully.

Zedd slapped Tommy up across the side of his head.

"What about Divatox?" He asked as he rubbed his head for a second.

"What about her?"

"Were both of you involved in my rescue from her too?"

"Of course we were. With as big of a joke as her, our intervention was only natural. I mean, who in their right mind uses a monster that leaves goose which can be tracked down to where the captive is being held?"

"The only villain I ever fought who actually succeeded in what none of the others, including yourself, did."

"You seem to forget I destroyed the Command Center with a bomb."

"And you seem to forget that under the Command Center lied the Power Chamber, a new headquarter you were not aware of."

"Anyways after that, she was annoying as hell. Boasting over the entire place she was the only one who made the Rangers flee for their lives."

"How do you know she was boasting over the entire place?"

"Because Rita and I were her favorite targets. She kept bugging us all the time, reminding us we didn't achieve that when we were in charge of getting rid of Zordon and his Rangers."

"I have to admit she went overboard with the detonators when I was around."

"That's the main reason your mother loves to call her a stupid space pirate."

"I don't get it."

"Why set each of the detonators to blow up in one hour? That's enough time for the rangers to deactivate it."

"You're right about that. Though with one, we almost didn't make it on time."

"With that one, it was pure luck but that doesn't change the fact you foiled her plan at that time."

"True. So, who did the dirty work?"

"Dirty work?"

"You know, injure the monster so he'd leave the goose for the future Rangers to follow?"

"We didn't injure anyone. That amount of goose was released by the monster. Rita only highlighted them so TJ and Cassie were able to see them and follow."

"Wasn't she with you in your honeymoon at that time?"

"She was. Also, she can travel through time and space, especially if her first-born child is in danger."

"I see. She's willing to sacrifice anything for me then."

"Yes."

"Why would you always help the Rangers one way or another when I'm held captive by others?"

"Because no-one touches you except us."

"Come again?"

"You were the leader at that time and one of the most powerful in the group. Gasket and Divatox knew that. With you on their hands and if they could get another powerful ranger, the others would panic and that would lead to their demise."

"Divatox only captured me. Your point is invalid."

"That's because she underestimated the others. Gasket knew each of the Rangers' weak points. Knowing that, it was only a matter of time before his plan worked, putting him in charge in the end. That scared us… angered us."

"In short, you wanted that for yourselves."

"Pretty much."

"Yet, it was the space pirate who got that."

"Do not remind me, please."

"Is it really difficult to accept a silly person achieved what all of you desired?"

"It is because we don't understand how she was able to do that."

"I guess a good lesson for you to learn is silly villains are the most dangerous threat out there." Tommy teased.

Zedd face palmed himself with one hand while the other met the side of Tommy's head again.

'Zeddy, how's that going?' Rita asked telepathically

'It's going very well, Rita. We've been talking about some interesting concepts regarding our days.' Zedd responded.

'That's good, honey. Have you talked about the upcoming times too?'

'You mean Mesogog's?'

'No, I mean the imminent threat. You know, my outwardly enemy?'

'Oh, that one' Zedd noticed. 'No, I didn't mention it at all. I'm planning on waiting for the most suitable moment.'

'We don't have too much time to waste. I suggest you do it as soon as possible.'

'Why the hurry? We have almost two years before that happens.'

'Two years go by fast. We better start to prepare him in case he needs to defend himself from such an enemy.'

'I bet you already set up your portion of the work, right?' Zedd commented.

'Of course I have. Please do your part as soon as possible.' Rita begged.

'Okay, I'll do it in the upcoming hour. Let me talk to him before, I want him to come with me voluntarily.'

'Very well but do not hesitate to use force to make our plan successful.'

'Understood. Are you going back to Heavens?'

'I am. I'm going to start preparing everything up there.' Rita acknowledged.

'Good, have fun conditioning his room. See you later.'

"What was all of that?" Tommy inquired.

"Were you eavesdropping?" Zedd retorted.

"I couldn't help it. I don't know even how that was possible."

"We discussed something related to our time in Earth." Zedd answered, still hiding the truth. He was not going to be allowed to hide it for much longer.

"Do you have a relative time to be on Earth?"

"Didn't you listen to our conversation?"

"I couldn't listen to the entirety of it."

_Thank God. His telepathic Powers have still not awakened enough._

Hayley, Anton, Devin, Kira, Trent, Conner and Ethan came looking for Tommy.

"Tommy, Hayley and I will be taking the teenagers to their homes now." Anton declared. "It's too late right now and they need to get up early tomorrow for classes."

"Indeed. Thanks for coming by, guys." Tommy told them.

"Before we go, Lord Zedd, do you know where Mystic Mother is? We'd like to say goodbye to her too." Devin pleaded.

"She left to take care of some situations that have arisen back home. But I'm sure she heard your goodbyes." Zedd reassured them.

The group headed toward the front door.

That's the last the group would see of the legendary couple.

_Now, onto the final phase of the master plan. _Zedd mentally noted.


End file.
